


Jeju Boys - Verkwan

by Ilobumycarat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Experimental Relationship, Growing Up Together, Jeju Island, M/M, Teen Romance, countryside, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilobumycarat/pseuds/Ilobumycarat
Summary: "we're just a couple of experimental gay dudes in the middle of nowhere."or which in two closeted gay friends experiment their sexuality while living in a small countryside town in Jeju-lower case intended--contains smut-





	1. Chapter 1

 

3rd Person’s Pov   
• • •  
**Age 10**

seungkwan sat at the dining table that was right next to the kitchen. he aimlessly watched as his mother cooked. he had nothing to do there, considering the closest store is at least thirty minutes away and he can’t drive. it was summer too, he couldn’t exactly meet up with his school friends and they lived too far. it was hard to communicate because the fifth graders didn’t really own phones.

he couldn’t hang out with the rest of his family. his two older sisters had gone out with their friends, borrowing his mom’s car. the oldest one had just gotten her drivers license it’s like they didn’t even live there anymore.

“i heard we have some new neighbors.” seungkwan’s mother spoke up. seungkwan snapped out of his daze. he was definitely surprised because their home didn’t even actually have any houses next to them. also including the prospect that he could have a friend close by and to hang out with was exciting.

“how far away do they live?” he asked enthusiastically. his mother continued chopping at vegetables, “i think about ten minutes away, where that nice old couple used to live.” seungkwan thought back to the house he had been in once, it was three rooms and a huge backyard with a garden.

“i saw them moving in yesterday, a husband and wife, a small girl and i think about a boy your age.” she said, throwing the vegetables into a pan it sizzling at the contact. “i think they’re foreigners.” she mumbled.

Seungkwan perked up at the mention of a boy his age. “you know, you should head over there, welcome them to our small town. or make some new friends too.” she suggested. finally looking away from the food, his mom gave her son a sweet encouraging smile.

“okay, i’ll go only because i’m so nice.” seungkwan jokingly said. he hopped off from the seat where he sat and made his way to the entrance of the house. he didn’t bother changing, it was extremely hot and he was already wearing shorts and a t-shirt. slipping his feet into a pair of flip flops he went out the door.

seungkwan walked slowly down the long road, kicking at pebbles he came across. the sun was high in the sky and was beating down on him. out in the countryside where he lived, everything was so slow. in the morning you could hear birds chirping, then at night you can hear cicadas but in the day everything felt sluggish. he just hoped he could finally have a way to pass time.

“hopefully they’re nice.” he whispered, kicking another rock. after the slow ten minutes, he was walking up the path to the neighbors front door. he knocked on the door, waiting patiently on the porch for someone to open.

“ _oh, hello. who might you be_?” a middle-aged woman said in english. seungkwan looked confused, guess his mom was right about them being foreigners. seungkwan tried remembering back at the simple english school had taught him. darn, he should have paid more attention.

“ _um_ ,  _h-hello. i am,_   _i_ _’m_ _uh ne-ee-bor_.” seungkwan stuttered, using a lot of hand movements like pointing at himself then in the direction of his house. the woman chuckled, “ _i’m_ _sorry that_ _i_ _don’t_ _speak_ _k_ _orean_ _._ _i_ _’ll_ _call_ _my_ _son he knows some_ _._ ” she turned back around seeing if someone was around but seungkwan didn’t understand anything except the ’ _i’m_   _sorry_ ’. he answered back with a simple yes and a bow.

“hansol!” she shouted into the house. “ _please come_ _here!_ ” a boy around the age of seungkwan stumbled down the stairs leading down right to the entrance. he looked at his mother then the boy waiting outside, who was also staring right back at him. “ _yes_ ,  _mom. what do you need?_ ” he politely asked.

“ _this_   _nice_ _boy here from what_ _i_ _heard is our neighbor. i_ _don’t_ _know a lot of_ _k_ _orean_ _introduce us_ _while_ _i_ _talk to your dad._ ” she said. “ _okay_.” the boy replied back. seungkwan watched as they talked in english with each other before the woman walked away leaving both boys alone.

after some silence and watching how the other boy was mixed, finally, seungkwan was the first to speak. “ _h-hello_.” the other boy watched as seungkwan tried to find the right words, even understanding him when he mumbled, ‘how do you say nice to meet you in english?’. he eventually stopped watching him struggle. “it’s okay i can speak some korean.” he pointed out.

seungkwan sighed in disbelief, “could have said that earlier,” he said under his breath. he covered it up with a cough, then actually introduced himself. “well good to know, i’m seungkwan i live ten minutes down the road. my family or just me want to introduce you to our small town in Jeju.”

“i’m hansol, my family and i just moved here from Seoul,” hansol told him. “how old are you?” seungkwan asked wondering if he was his hyung. “i was born in 1998.” he replied. “oh me too. just curious but what month?” seungkwan also asked. “february,” hansol answered.

“mine’s in january. hopefully, we can be friends, pretty sure we’ll be in the same class in the fall.” seungkwan told him. they stared at each other not knowing what else to say.

“since you’re new here maybe i can show you around, even if there not that much to show.” seungkwan offered. “sure, i don’t have anything better to do.” hansol accepted.

“i have to get going, tell your mother it was nice meeting her.” seungkwan told hansol. “hopeful we get close this summer, hansol. goodbye.” this was the last thing seungkwan said ending with a bow before making his way down the road back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person’s Pov   
• • •

**Age 12**

after the summer that hansol had arrived, he and seungkwan became really close. they went from hanging out once a week to every other day then daily. that leading also to being close in school, hansol became very popular very quickly. he was the only foreigner in their school and he knew english, the whole school was fascinated by the handsome city boy. but hansol stuck with seungkwan the whole way even leading up to the two being in middle school two years later.

the friendship of the boys also caused a new friendship between the two families. they had monthly barbeques or dinners and had spent some holidays with each other. hansol and seungkwan had become comfortable in each others house’s, treating it like their second home.

that’s why now they were lying down during a bright sunday morning in hansol’s garden in the shade. the sun seeped through trees leaves, hansol had his eyes closed while seungkwan turned on his side to look at him. he let the peaceful silence sit before speaking up.

“do you think anyone will ever like me?” he whispered.

hansol opened his eyes slowly, not sure if seungkwan really asked that. he turned so he was facing seungkwan, their faces a least six inches away. “what do you mean?” hansol answered with his own question.

“i mean a person that likes me,” he said in a ‘duh’ tone, “kind of how you always have girls confessing to you. why can’t a girl write a love letter for me?” he asked rhetorically looking into hansol’s eyes. hansol looked back not replying.

“i haven’t even had a girlfriend yet. you probably have had your first kiss or more by now.” he continued.

hansol scoffed, “that doesn’t matter, i know that you’re amazing and i’m sure a girl will know that too.”

seungkwan cupped hansol’s cheek then smiled. “thanks, solie. you always know the right things to say.”

hansol hesitated before he inched a bit closer. he also put his hand on the other’s cheek. he held in his breath before he whispered out, “maybe in the meantime, i can show you the basics before you get a girlfriend.” he still inched closer and closer to seungkwan.

the latter was blushing furiously, he tried to say something but he ended up stuttering on his words. “if that’s ok with you?” hansol asked. seungkwan decided on a small nod instead of actually talking.

hansol smirked, he leaned in even closer right in front of his face. hansol closed his eyes and pushed his lips against his best friend’s. seungkwan followed his lead and closed his eyes. he also started moving his lips trying to copy what hansol was doing.

he finally pulled away huffing, both catching their breath. “there, now you’ve had your first kiss.” he said with a smile. before seungkwan could reply hansol was already going back in this time licking and nibbling his lip a little.

to be perfectly honest hansol didn’t really know what he was doing either. the most action he had gotten was a peck kiss that lasted about four seconds. so he was being pretty ambitious with pushing it further with seungkwan, he was kind of copying what he saw in a porno but that’s not important.

“wait, why are you doing this? don’t you think it’s weird?” seungkwan asked.

“i don’t think it’s weird and im doing this because i want to help my best friend.” hansol smiled once again.

maybe he really does want to help him, maybe he’s horny, or maybe he finally has a chance to explore the confusing feelings he has for his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person’s Pov   
• • •

**Age** **13**

with all the things the two young boys were doing seungkwan being clueless, still hasn’t figured out that he’s the bottom in the relationship. and if he ever did have a girlfriend he wouldn’t know what to do.

seungkwan and hansol had done a lot over the past year as far as frenching without shirts, hickies, and seeing each other naked. nothing too extreme but enough to think that it’s something that friends don’t do with each other.

they, of course, kept it a secret from everyone. trying not to make it obvious at school and only doing things when nobody was around. they were smart enough to know that they would be seen as dumb hormonal teens that are just going through a phase.

looking at the situation separately, hansol’s mother would be shocked but accepting while his father would be confused and think about where he went wrong.

the boo family are kind people and if their secret were to come out they were to accept him with open arms. growing up in a house with three girls had an influence on seungkwan, starting to love all the pastel colors of his sister’s clothes and being a cute spoiled brat maknae because of all the love he got.

getting back to the big picture, hansol and seungkwan knew that if somebody were to find out it would spread like wildfire in the town and all the judgmental old people would want the two boys to get sent to that awful religious camp that washes them of their sins and makes them heterosexual. the two young boys didn’t even know if they were gay, seungkwan was confused and hansol was wondering why he liked both girls and boys.

the two at the moment were in seungkwan’s room, using the excuse that they were studying to his mother. they were in fact not studying, sure their books were open but they were not paying to that, rather each’s mouths, that were attached. hansol had made seungkwan sit in his lap they could kiss better and seungkwan had reluctantly agreed. hansol’s tongue roamed around seungkwan’s mouth with seungkwan trying to keep up, hansol was being rougher today.

hansol moved his hands up seungkwan’s shirt, having them rest at seungkwan’s hips before. he stroked seungkwan’s soft stomach then going up to his chest. he could tell that seungkwan was sensitive when he touched him. hansol pinched at seungkwan’s nipple startling him, “ahh.” seungkwan yelped but it sounded more like a moan.

“why are you touching my nipple?” he asked shocked.

“im only doing this to show you that a girl will like it when you do it.” hansol lied.

“but im not a gi- ahh!” seungkwan tried to reply but hansol pinched at both seungkwan nipples.

“see, doesn’t it feel good?” he asked smirking. he didn’t let seungkwan reply though because he resumed kissing him, shoving his tongue in seungkwan mouth swallowing all of seungkwan’s moan so they weren’t loud.

❣☀❣

it was the beginning of a new day, seungkwan sluggishly got out of bed just as he threw on a shirt he caught the sight of his neck in the mirror.

there in plain sight was a hickey that was purple reddish, seungkwan cursed under his breath. ‘he must have done this when i was distracted, bitch’ seungkwan was in too much pleasure yesterday to have noticed hansol do that, he made plans to scold him later.

he quickly rushed out the door with all his stuff not wanting to miss the bus. he boarded the bus, it was a medium size bus because there weren’t many students in there school that needed the bus.

he made his way down the aisle and choosing seat for him and hansol. a couple minutes passed and hansol boarded the bus too.

immediately as hansol sat down seungkwan gave him a hard smack on the back of his head, causing hansol to jerk forward with how hard it was.

“what did i do!?” hansol exclaimed in shock. if the coffee this morning didn’t wake him up, the smack sure as hell did.

“it’s your fault i have a hickey on my neck!” seungkwan whisper shouted so only hansol could hear him. hansol looked around seungkwan’s neck he saw a spot slightly different than his skin tone before he burst out laughing.

“ya!” seungkwan yelled smacking him again.

“im sorry, im sorry.” hansol halfheartedly apologized.

shifting the conversation hansol told him about his plans. “by the way, i don’t think we’ll be able to  _study_  today, im going over hyeonggu’s house. we’ve gotten really close, we have a lot of the same interests.”

seungkwan sat there a little shocked. it was rare for seungkwan and hansol to not hangout, of course they had different friends but they were inseparable. “oh really, that’s cool, it’s fine.” seungkwan had mixed feelings, he should be happy that hansol had other friends but he somehow feels like he wants hansol to suck on his face.

either way it’s not like this hyeonggu guy was going to steal his best friend… right?


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Person's Pov  
• • •

Age 13.5

seungkwan walked down the halls of his small high school, on the way to drop off somethings in his locker. 

he finally arrived twisting the lock to open it. before he could put down his books, a letter fell out landing on the ground. 

seungkwan pulled a confused face. he wasn't exactly the most popular guy he wasn't getting letters left and right like his friend hansol. even more interesting was that the card was a pretty pink with a flower-adorned on the seal.

by the looks of it, it didn't suggest hate mail but rather sweet or loving. he set his books down in his locker and picked up the letter. he looked at it for a moment, admiring it, he almost didn't want to open it considering how good it looked. 

he snapped out of it curiosity making him break the seal and take out the piece of paper inside. 

with neat handwriting, it started off, 

dear seungkwan-ssi,  
i know we may not have talked a lot over the years but i'm writing you this letter to tell you my feelings. your bubbly personality and adorable cheeks made me like you more than a classmate. hopefully, you don't find me disgusting being a guy, i genuinely like you. you can get back to me or ignore this altogether.  
sincerely, kim mingyu.

seungkwan stood there shocked taking in the information. he couldn't believe it, kim mingyu? the guy he knew since kindergarten, the little boy who peed his pants that one time in fifth grade? the boy who used to pick his nose publicly till the 3rd grade? he barely even thought about him nowadays. 

even though they happened to be in the same classroom this year, he never noticed him given that they're not close friends and they don't talk to each other. 

then it finally hit him this was his first confession. the thing that he always hoped he'd get. something that he was jealous of whenever hansol got one. except this time it wasn't from a cute girl, it from the quiet boy who sat in the corner and was way too tall for his age. 

emphasis on boy. seungkwan didn't think there was another guy in their town, hell even, island that was gay. 

the truth is he had done some googling and took one of those legit 'am i gay?' test. and the result came out homosexual. and he was okay with it. 

the only thing he had to do was keep it a secret from hansol, the other boy was okay with what they were doing because they supposedly had girls on their minds. seungkwan thought that if hansol knew he was gay that it'd be crossing the line and he'd think he was gross.

he was surprised that mingyu had the guts to write a letter and actually tell a guy that they have feelings for them. even seungkwan knew that he and hansol were being at least a tiny bit cautious with the actions they were doing considering they live in a conservative country. 

he quickly put the letter in his bag and grabbed the book he needed. realizing class would start soon. 

he entered the small classroom, his eyes immediately making look at the corner seat in the back where mingyu sat. mingyu feeling eyes on him slow turned his head in the direction of seungkwan. 

he began turning a light pink realizing that he must have read the letter. mingyu was the first to look away casting his eyes down to his desk, pushing his glasses up his face. 

seungkwan cleared his throat keeping a composed face making his way to his desk. he sat in the middle of the classroom. deciding on ignoring mingyu in the meantime, he never once turned around to look at the other boy afraid that he might see him looking. 

on the other hand, mingyu couldn't focus on the lesson one bit. he fidgets with his fingers, glances between seungkwan and the window looking out to the park. 

he had run through all the possibilities of how seungkwan would react. the negatives and the positives. of course, he hoped that his crush would give him a chance but the chances that he rejects him or worse were high. 

but he knew the type of person seungkwan was, with his kind personality. he would never do something as to out him or bully him. he heard stories online about students in their school driven to depression and changing schools. 

he shook his head getting rid those thoughts. he shouldn't even think that could happen to him. seungkwan is too perfect to do something as awful as that. 

before they knew it class had ended. the bell telling everyone that lunch had begun. 

mingyu looked up to see what seungkwan's was going to do. he saw him quickly making his way to the friend he was always with. before he could make his way to them, they already left their classroom. 

he drags his feet the cafeteria, quickly getting his lunch. today's menu was kimchi jjigae with rice and vegetable sides. he started headed to the table in the corner where a boy was already seated. 

he wordlessly sat down not lifting his head up just staring blindly at his food. seokmin quickly notice his disheartened expression and body language.

"mingyu what's wrong?" 

mingyu had sad puppy eyes as his thought process was trying to figure out what he was going to say. 

"just someone on my mind." he tried being discreet. 

seokmin didn't know whether to tease him or be concerned. he went with the honorable thing a friend would do and be worried. 

"who? did somebody do something to you?" he lowered his voice for the next one, "is an upperclassman bullying you again?" seokmin realizing that this could be serious. 

mingyu's eyes widened. "wha- what no. nothing like that." 

"then what is it?"

mingyu looks unsure. he knows he can't tell his friend even though he was one of the nicest guys he knew. 

"well i may or may not have confessed to someone..." he shoved a bunch of the stew in his mouth to distract himself. 

seokmin gasped in a dramatic soap opera way, putting a hand over his open mouth. "you what!" 

mingyu looked around to see if people were looking at them. "keep it down will you." giving him a glare.

"how can i be quiet when you have someone you like and confessed to." he whisper shouted keeping his head down low.

"that's all you're getting out of me. this school is too small for me to be telling my secrets." 

❣☀❣


End file.
